mcintyrefandomcom-20200214-history
McIntyre family
The McIntyre family are a fictional family, from the McIntyre Family Secrets, the family consists of Jack McIntyre and two wives, Gwen Newton and Rose Kingston, and his five children Eric, Victoria, Jonathan, Peter and Barbara, as well as his siblings Gerald and June and their elder brother Thomas, and their parents Walter and Susannah. The McIntyre have had many different careers and businesses since the mid Ninteenth Century, beginning with Jack McIntyre, who ran a horse racing business, his son Wallace, also ran a distilling business, however, his son Walter, was a newspaper editor for the New Jersey Post, until his retirement, and his son Jack, was a hotel owner, who ran The Highland hotel in Leicester, UK. They have lived in many different places within the world, the family originally came from New York, however, it was not until Walter McIntyre moved to New Jersey, where he married his wife, that things began to change. Walter and Susannah's children all lived in different places, their eldest child Thomas, lived in Los Angeles, their second oldest Gerald, lived in Dublin, and their two younger children Jack and June both lived in Leicester. The four McIntyre siblings rarely ever saw each other, however, Gerald would make yearly visits to his younger siblings, however, their eldest brother Thomas, they rarely ever saw. Family members Jack McIntyre Born in 1852, in New York City, Jack McIntyre ran a horse racing company, he was married to Edna Harris, who he had two children with named Wallace and Jonathan. In 1899, he was thrown from a horse, and died from injuries. Wallace McIntyre Born in 1872, in New York City, Wallace McIntyre was the owner of a distilling company called Crystals Distilliery, he was married to Shirley Deacon, who he had four children with named Walter, Thomas, Albert and Mary. He died in 1912. Walter McIntyre Born in 1899, in New York City, Walter McIntyre moved to New Jersey, where he got a job working as an editor for New Jersey Post, he was married to Susannah Tyler, and was the father of four named Thomas, Gerald, Jack and June. He died in 1981. Jack McIntyre Born in 1925, in New Jersey, Jack McIntyre moved to England, aged 24, along with his older brother Gerald, who he opened a hotel with called The Leicester Inn, he had married twice, once to Gwen Newton, who he had five children with named Eric, Victoria, Jonathan, Peter and Barbara, and then to Rose Walmer, who he remained married to until her death. He died in 2005. Barbara McIntyre Born in 1966, in Leicester, Barbara McIntyre became the owner of The Highland hotel in 2004, the year before her father died, she is married to Terry Martin, and is the mother of Joel, Ellis and Alexis. Family tree Jack McIntyre, married to Edna Harris. Wallace McIntyre, son of Jack and Edna, married to Shirley Deacon. Walter McIntyre, son of Wallace and Shirley, married to Susannah Tyler. Thomas McIntyre, son of Walter and Susannah, married to Charlotte Allen. Scott McIntyre, son of Thomas and Charlotte. Gina McIntyre, daughter of Thomas and Charlotte. Thomas McIntyre, son of Thomas and Charlotte. Beryl McIntyre, daughter of Thomas and Charlotte. Gerald McIntyre, son of Walter and Susannah, married to Betty Harris. Thomas McIntyre, son of Gerald and Betty. Alice McIntyre, daughter of Gerald and Betty. Jack McIntyre, son of Walter and Susannah, married to Gwen Newton and Rose Kingston. Eric McIntyre, son of Jack and Gwen. Victoria McIntyre, daughter of Jack and Gwen. Jonathan McIntyre, son of Jack and Gwen. Peter McIntyre, son of Jack and Gwen. Barbara McIntyre, daughter of Jack and Gwen, married to Terry Martin. June McIntyre, daughter of Walter and Susannah, married to Terry Anderson. Walter Anderson, son of Terry and June George Anderson, son of Terry and June. Sally Anderson, son of Terry and June. Thomas McIntyre, son of Wallce and Shirley. Albert McIntyre, son of Wallce and Shirley. Mary McIntyre, daughter of Wallce and Shirley. Jonathan McIntyre, son of Jack and Edna.